WhiteBlackCrimson
by tyl ashke
Summary: Byakuya does some reminiscing on how and why he fell for Renji. ByaRen.


**White. Black. Crimson**

Byakuya frowned and rubbed the sides of his forehead, feeling a headache coming along. Attempting to understand one of Kurotsuchi's over technical reports already had his mind trying to figure out what exactly his fellow Captain was trying to convey. Having to study one of Kenpachi's reports, childish scribblings and drawings of his Lieutenant interspersed between Kenpachi's untidy handwriting, at the same time, in order to compile the final report on the incident for Yamamoto Soutaicho, made it even worse. 'Why could their reports not be like the easily understood ones from Hitsugaya, Ukitake or Soi Fon?' He glared at the above mentioned reports on his desk, as if his cool stare would force the words to reorganise themselves.

"Shitsureishimasu." The knock on his door and the greeting forced his refined features back into the mask he assumed. Looking calmer, but retaining an edge of irritation, Byakuya looked up as the door slid open to reveal the muscular figure of his Lieutenant. Entering with a slight swagger, Abarai Renji held a sheaf of paperwork, looking rather pleased with himself. "Taicho, here are the reports for the incidents." As his Lieutenant separated the reports, informing him which dealt with which incident, Byakuya allowed himself to relax slightly, glad that his Lieutenant had been trained well. It seemed that he had let his guard down a fraction too much though; following a flash of crimson, he felt soft lips pressing against his. Pushing away slightly, he managed to hiss out softly, "Renji!" His gaze shooting daggers at his Lieutenant and lover, before his lips were reclaimed with slightly more force. This time, he did not protest and allowed the probing tip entrance as they battled for superiority in the warm cavities. After what seemed a long time, they parted, Renji panting slightly, and Byakuya noted the silly grin on his face. "Abarai, I do not expect this to occur again." It was a warning, but it was an order they both knew would not be followed, since the same situation had been played out several times since Renji's very first attempt. It seemed to Byakuya that Renji was more sensitive to his moods than he actually let on, and he was somewhat relieved that almost no Shinigami from his Division would dare enter his office without knocking on the door. Having to explain what exactly they were doing in his office was something Byakuya did not want to do, especially not to any of his subordinates. "Hai, Taicho," the crimson haired Lieutenant replied, expression turning neutral, "I'll be heading back first then." Nodding, Byakuya pretended to return back to his work while his lover made his exit, the frown on his forehead gone.

As his office returned to its silence, the stoic Captain permitted himself the indulgence of a break. It seemed that his Lieutenant's habits were growing on him, he thought as a glimmer of a smile crossed his face. His world had always been black and white, with occasional shades of grey. There were rules, regulations and protocol; things that were right and things that had to be strictly avoided. He was after all a scion of one of the Four Noble Houses and as their heir to the Kuchiki name, there were many things he had to obey and many restrictions. Hisana had been the exception – she had brought colour and variation into his life. For once, not every thing was a duty; he had some freedom within the constrains he was bound by. Then, Hisana had died and everything had faded back to black and white. He was allowed no weakness, nothing, as he continued with his ceremonial, household and captain duties. He had swore that Hisana would be his last weakness but everything had changed again when he found himself with a Lieutenant, one with too many weaknesses to count and would take forever to correct.

Abarai Renji – the Lieutenant with crimson hair, a deep red that had disrupted his world of black and white. He had been uncouth, his pronunciation atrocious, sounding like the riff-raff from the worst districts in Rukongai, something that Byakuya had not managed to fully correct. That was but the tip of the iceberg. He did not know protocol, did not always follow the rules and occasionally exhibited behaviour unbefitting of a Lieutenant. These Byakuya too had sought to correct, more often than not through punishments, but had obtained varying results. The main issue had been his personality though – brash, passionate and rash, crimson was the perfect colour that described them, and it was everything Byakuya did not stand for. In his world, these were weaknesses that would not be tolerated, but try as he would, these seemed to be unalterable characteristics in his Lieutenant's personality. It was not until the subsequent battles between Renji and Kurosaki Ichigo, his battle with Renji and his battle with Ichigo, that it occurred to him that these weaknesses were not just weaknesses, but they concealed what could be termed an undefeatable strength as well.

The battles had opened his eyes and in addition, had made him aware of another subtle fact – that Renji was interested in him. His first response had been surprise when he noticed that his Lieutenant had in fact been sneaking covert glances at him when he thought he was unaware. This had not bothered him significantly; Byakuya had written it off as an infatuation, much like the one one of his Division members had on his Lieutenant, until Renji's performance had dipped for no explainable reason. Seeing no improvement two days later, Byakuya decided that it was necessary to confront his Lieutenant about this. Meeting his Lieutenant's stealthy gaze squarely in the eye during a sparring session, he watched and noted that Renji's face had turned a bright red, almost matching his hair, once their gazes had locked onto each other's. "Abarai, is there something you wish to ask me?" "Eto… Kuchiki Taicho, I think… IthinkI'vefalleninlovewithyou. Wouldyougoonadatewithme?" "I'll consider it. You are dismissed," the words passed his mouth without more than a moment's thought. When Renji fled immediately and the exact implications of what he had said came back to him, Byakuya was glad that there had been no one present to witness the multitude of expressions that had crossed his face.

He recalled that it had actually taken him a week before he had despatched a Hell Butterfly to inform that his Lieutenant that he was agreeable to a discreet dinner. It had been easy to convince himself that he was doing this to pinpoint the exact reason behind his Lieutenant's dip in daily performance and to correct it. Their first date in the Human World had been awkward. It had definitely been discreet, since it was a condition without which he would not have agreed. His single attempt at decent conversation though had led to a rather unexpected outcome. Asking Renji why he liked him had left his Lieutenant stammering and trying to construct a proper sentence. Even after Byakuya had told him to forget it and turned the topic to his performance, Renji had persisted for the rest of the dinner but to no avail. After they had left the restaurant though, his Lieutenant had snatched a kiss then commented, "It's because I enjoy watching your expression when I do things like this."

Byakuya had found it disturbing that he had actually enjoyed the kiss but felt intrigued by his Lieutenant's behaviour. It was one of Renji's weaknesses – his actions were brash and impulsive, but there was something about it that drew Byakuya in. He had not realised that he had fallen so deep until the night when he had initiated a kiss with Renji, seated together under the night sky watching shooting stars. It had only been then that he had acknowledged that he had fallen for his Lieutenant, weaknesses and all. In fact, if not for what he had initially believed were weaknesses, it would have been impossible for him to be in a relationship again.

Things had proceeded at a reasonable pace after that and the latest move had been Renji moving into the Kuchiki manor with the permission of the clan elders; it had taken him some persuasion and convincing, but it meant that he was one step closer towards making their relationship official and recognised by the clan elders, a necessary step given his position. With that consideration, Byakuya turned his mind back to his work, determined to finish his final report before he headed back.

It had taken him several hours, but he managed to understand and interpret both Kenpachi's and Kurotsuchi's reports in order to write up his summary report, taking his dinner in his office in order to make up for the break he took. Arriving back at the manor, he allowed himself another indulgence – a slightly longer soaking in the baths to relieve the aches in his muscles from sitting at his desk the whole day, before putting on the light yukata laid out for him and heading back to his room. In the midst of planning for his calligraphy practice before he retired for the night, Byakuya felt someone behind him and turned immediately to confront the person. Catching sight of a blaze of crimson from the corner of his eye, he relaxed, as an awkwardly grinning Renji came into view. Turning and walking the few steps to his room, as composed as usual, he felt strong arms wrapping around him once the door had closed with a click and relaxed further.

Byakuya buried his hands in Renji's smooth crimson hair as they locked lips. Just like how he had found it the most interesting feature of his Lieutenant when they first met, he enjoyed the touch of the smooth crimson strands between his fingertips. Eagerly demanding entrance, Renji's slick tongue pressed against his lips and he allowed it access to his warm cavity, enjoying the teasing before they pulled apart. Giving in to Renji's instincts, he allowed himself to be guided to the futon. The sash on his yukata was loosened with a single tug, and Byakuya let out a soft gasp as warm heat enveloped his arousal. Burying his hands in the crimson strands before him, he arched his back unconsciously as waves of pleasure coursed through him; each swirling, sucking and licking motion pushing him closer to the edge one step at a time.

All of a sudden, it came to a stop and he looked down, black pupils meeting brown lust filled ones. "Renji." It had been meant to be an order, but came out more like a pleading request. Before he could even contemplate how and why he was allowing his Lieutenant to do this to him again and again, Renji lowered his head. Crimson strands brushed gently against his inner thighs as pleasure surged through him. It would have been unthinkable half a year ago – that he would be giving in willingly to Renji's administrations, that the head of the Kuchiki clan would find himself utterly consumed by his Lieutenant's brash passion.

Trying his best to control the moans as the slick appendage darted in and out of his most sensitive area, Byakuya was flushed and dripping by the time his lover paused in his administrations. Releasing his hold over the crimson strands as Renji stood and removed his yukata quickly, picking up a jar of lotion at the same time, Byakuya gasped softly again as the assault began anew and their lips locked once again. Renji's teasing had the effect of making him come undone even with his iron willed control. Raising his eyelids halfway, his gaze wandered over his lover's muscular frame and sensual tattoos, which he had learnt to appreciate, before it met a pair of brown eyes, almost all pupil and brimming with desire. Byakuya remained stoically silent, worried that his voice would betray him, but all the same, Renji seemed to know what he wanted.

Muscular arms wrapped around him as he felt himself being filled completely in one swift motion. "Ren…" He was not even sure that had been his voice; it had been more like a growl, several tones lower and more sensual than his usual tone. Then, the thrusts began and all conscious thought stopped as waves of pleasure washed over him. As they picked up in frequency, crimson silk brushing his smooth skin, Byakuya felt his control give way under the continuous battering. Tightening his grip around Renji, he shuddered and climaxed silently, pleasure overwhelming him. A single thrust later, he felt Renji climax as well.

Blushing slightly, Byakuya watched as RenjiHe brushed a finger across a streak of white on his tattoo, before placing it in his mouth, seeming to savour it. Still sated from pleasure, he allowed himself to stay in his lover's embrace for several moments before he turned and picked up one of the soft damp towels left at the side of the futon. Cleaning himself up, he watched as Renji did the same, wearing a silly grin on his face, just like he did earlier in the afternoon. The shadow of a smile crossed his face as his lover climbed back into the futon and pulled the sheets over them. Making no protest as Renji swopped in for a tender kiss before placing an arm over his shoulder, Byakuya toyed with the soft crimson strands as Renji stroked his raven black ones. The image of contrasting black and crimson layered on the white sheets was one that he hoped would become a permanent fixture in his life henceforth.

As he drifted off into sleep, there was but one thought on his mind, the product of his earlier ruminations. I love Renji, but I love him even more for his weaknesses.


End file.
